


Early Mornings

by bri_notthecheese



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Season 2 Era, Sexual Content, showering together, soft and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bri_notthecheese/pseuds/bri_notthecheese
Summary: Stepping under the stream of water is always a shock on the days when it’s coldest. The water feels too hot while the air is still too cold, both temperatures prickling at his skin. The furnace does its best to warm the studio apartment, but with the bathroom being farthest from the source, Ed simply has to wait for the steam to worm its way through the chilly air surrounding his bare body.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 27
Kudos: 98





	Early Mornings

Waking up on winter mornings is never fun. Ed knows that a cold nose is only a preview of what’s to come once he crawls from beneath the warmth of the quilt and away from his additional bed companion. How he’d love to stay for a few extra minutes, or twenty, to simply relax and maybe snuggle closer to the mop of black hair beside him.

But if he doesn’t get up now, he won’t have enough time for his usual routine. So with that thought, he reluctantly steps onto the cool floorboards and into the brisk apartment air and shuffles over to the bathroom.

He keeps the lights off. The window on the other side of the shower curtain lets in enough light to see by. Gentle tones of blue filter in, not yet warmed by the barely risen sun. The pre-dawn hours have always brought him strange sense of comfort—it’s a time that even his own thoughts seem peaceful. Ed shivers as he turns the faucet and hopes the old, rusted Gotham pipes warm the water quickly.

Stepping under the stream is always a shock on the days when it’s coldest. The water feels too hot while the air is still too cold, both temperatures prickling at his skin. The furnace does its best to warm the studio apartment, but with the bathroom being farthest from the source, Ed simply has to wait for the steam to worm its way through the chilly air surrounding his bare body.

He closes his eyes and lets the water hit his neck and cascade down his chest. The pressure isn’t particularly powerful, but the steady, gentle rhythms are great for soothing his anxieties and helping his mind to focus.

After allowing himself a minute or two of breathing in the steam while the water patters across his breastbone, Ed ducks under the showerhead to wet his hair. He’s not found many showers that cater to his height so he’s used to making do. He sets to shampooing his hair and soaping up his body.

In the midst of rinsing off, he hears the bathroom door open. It’s not unusual for Oswald to wake up and use the facilities before heading right back to bed so Ed stays silent, not wishing to wake him up further. He tilts his head, pressing on his ear’s tragus so he doesn't get any extra water in the canal and swiftly cards his fingers through his hair for any stray shampoo. He repeats for the other side.

Having the running water right beside his ears must have prevented him from hearing anything else happening in the room so when Oswald draws back the curtain and enters the shower without a word, Ed finds himself speechless. Oswald immediately snakes his arms around Ed’s waist and presses his body, still warm from sleep, against Ed.

Startled, Ed returns the gesture by wrapping his own arms around Oswald’s shoulders while his brain goes into overdrive. He’s never showered with anyone before. What was the proper protocol? He and Oswald had made their affections clear, though they hadn’t moved past fumbling hands in the dark. He hadn’t even seen Oswald fully naked _(properly)_ until now.

But this is…good.

Somehow, despite all his fears and inexperience, the water trailing down his back is able to calm him and his worries quiet to a low murmur.

Because it all feels _right_.

Ed presses a kiss to the top of his head. “Sleep okay?”

Oswald only hugs him tighter as a response.

Ed presses another kiss, lingering this time. “...Nightmare?”

Ed feels the movement of Oswald’s nod against his chest. He tightens his hold, wanting to reassure his…Oswald, but not entirely sure how. He isn’t very practiced in the art of comfort.

But Oswald has always responded well to pampering of any kind, and lately that has extended to physical affections as well. As long as Oswald feels looked after, Ed supposes any gentle action would do.

So he sets to soothing him, murmuring soft phrases of comfort and reassurances of safety into his hair while he reaches for the shampoo bottle in the caddy. Still holding him close, Ed squirts a dollop into his hand and slowly lathers it into Oswald’s black hair. He takes his time, knowing full well how relaxing a scalp massage can be. His fingernails scratch at the roots while maintaining an easy pressure as his hands move around the crown of Oswald’s head. Oswald releases a quiet moan of approval and Ed smiles, pleased to be helping.

He moves on, grabbing Oswald’s washcloth and soaping it up. Sensing his intentions, Oswald lowers his arms from Ed’s waist and simply lets them hang by his sides. Ed starts small, rubbing circles on Oswald’s shoulders before continuing to scrub at his upper arms, his chest, and his back. His pale skin, marked spectacularly with freckles and scars, looks pristine in the early morning light and Ed marvels at how well the wound on his shoulder is healing. As he continues his ministrations, Oswald’s eyes fall closed and the tension slowly drains from his body as the water washes both the terror and the soap away.

Emboldened, Ed runs his hands through Oswald’s hair. Finding it to be shampoo-free prompts him to sweetly smile down at Oswald, who meets his gaze with a despondent one.

Well that certainly won’t do.

Ed opens his arms to invite Oswald in again while he thinks of something better. Ed knows theoretically there’s only so much he _can_ do for Oswald, but he hates the thought of him suffering all of this alone. Thankfully, Oswald welcomes the invitation and snuggles back up to Ed, their bodies aligning perfectly amongst the steam and running water. They pause, their breath and heartbeats falling into step with one another.

Until Oswald tilts his chin up.

Ed feels the soft press of Oswald’s lips against his collarbone before a more insistent one upon his neck. How this man can barely do anything yet send Ed’s brain into a frenzy is a riddle left unsolved. His cheeks flush and the rest of his blood rushes south as Oswald’s kisses make their way up Edward’s body.

“Do you…?”

“Shhh…” Oswald whispers against his lips. “Make me feel better.”

Ed certainly has no complaints. “Okay.”

There’s something in the way the sound of rushing water fills their ears as their fingers trail across bare skin, seeking out pleasures only from each other. Their mouths say few words as they are otherwise occupied with stealing gentle kisses from swollen lips and blushing cheeks, long necks and exposed temples. They find their release in the other’s hand and the shower easily cleans their mess.

Edward wraps Oswald in a big, fluffy towel and uses another to dry his hair. He runs a comb through it before slipping out to grab another set of pajamas for Oswald. They redress him and it isn’t long before Ed is tucking him back in, safe and warm under the quilt.

The sun has only just begun to rise.

With a slight hurry, Ed finishes his morning routine and quietly slips out the door with a bagel in hand.

The last thing he sees before the door slides shut is his peacefully-sleeping little bird.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are always appreciated if you enjoyed! ^_^


End file.
